Just Friends
by WickedRegalDearie
Summary: <html><head></head>Can Regina be just friends with Robin after his wife is brought back? Obviously not! Outlaw Queen story, Will contain cursing and three M rated chapters.</html>
1. Nineteen

**This is my first time to publish fanfiction. I love reading it and wanted to try something new, I have no idea where this story will go but I have a feeling it will be enjoyed. Every chapter is inspired by a song because apart from OUAT, music is my life. I am not going to beta this right now so all mistakes are my own. Be nice. I'm not trying to impress you with my correct use of punctuation.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

**Ch. 1 Nineteen by Tegan & Sara**

This can't be happening.. Regina watches as Robin runs to the woman's side pulling her tightly into his embrace. This is a dream.. WAKE UP.  
>She blinks repeatedly as she watches not only Robin but Roland hug the returned missing piece of their family. Regina turns and hurries to leave the diner before she starts screaming.<p>

"FUCK!" Regina screams out as the tears start streaming down her face. She locks her office door and begins pacing back and forth. "Damn you Emma Swan." Regina is shaking and her heart is pounding.. She is angry, sad, heartbroken, devastated every fiber of her being felt like it was on fire. Her entire life just spiraled out of her control by one act of stupidity. What kind of moron travels back in time? Much less bring someone from the past, into the future. There is no telling what else she has changed by saving that woman's life.

Regina looks over to the couch and remembers just last night her laying on the floor with Robin. _He reaches over and pulled her closer to him, kissing her shoulder as she traces the outline of his tattoo. She thinks about how they made love, there conversation, then making love again.. "Why didnt you come inside the tavern?" Robin asks curiously. "I did." Robin rolls over onto his side surprised by this revelation "you did?" he asks. Regina nods "Only for a moment, then I ran away.. But I did go inside. " Robin reaches over and brushes her hair out of her face that was blocking his view of her eyes. "What scared you off? I can't imagine my Regina being frightened away." Robin says with a slight chuckle. "Well I was nineteen and had just lost my love Daniel. I was to marry the king and I knew my mother would find me if I left." Robin laughs, "You are a horrible liar Regina. Tell me the truth." Laying there naked in her office Regina wonders if maybe she should explain what happened in those few seconds she stood in the doorway of the tavern Tinkerbell had lead her to. "Like I said I was nineteen, I had just formerly met Rumplestiltskin and he had agreed to teach me magic. I was already able to feel the magic inside of me. i was constantly cold and my skin tingled all over. I use to have these visions, Now i realize Rumple was trying to pass on the seeer curse to me. obviously it failed, mother must have protected me from it. But I saw us, blissfully happy. I could feel you in heart, in my life, I felt you in between my legs.. I wanted nothing more in that moment to just lay next to you and be safe. Forever. But all this scared me. I didnt even know you. I never even saw your face. Ever since I was a small child I was told "Love is weakness." I didnt want to risk putting you in harms way either. I was fighting internally with trying to choose which path to take and in that moment I chose revenge over the future with you. We would have had a wonderful family. But I dont regret my decision because I wouldnt have Henry and you wouldnt have Roland." Regina finally realizes maybe she does regret her decision a little bit. Knowing everything she knows now, given the opportunity she wouldnt change anything. Well she wouldnt have killed Graham, she hates Henry spending so much time around that damn pirate. Robin is looking her lovingly. taking her hand and raising it to his lips he says "Love is strength."_

That was when they had made love again. Now her whole idea of the future and what it held was gone. Every plan was stripped from her and she was once again alone. There is a knock at the door and then it swings open "Regina" It's Robin. Standing there in her office once again. She wants to run to him and kiss him. But is frozen where she stands, she can tell by the look on his face that his choice has been made. "Regina, I need you to understand." Regina takes a deep breathe "Don't Robin, I understand completely. She is your wife and Roland's mother." Robin walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. "Don't think for one moment that my feelings for you just went away. I need to do the honorable thing here, and that is to stay with my wife."

Regina begins to cry against his shoulder she wants to scream _I love you, just love me back. I just want to go back to when you were all mine and I was all yours._ "Regina I want to remain friends. I don't think I can grasp this world without your help." Remain friends? After everything we have been through together? "Robin your wife is not going to want us to be friends. I cant do it. You need to make a decision and until you have chosen It's best if you stay away." Regina says with a steadier more aggressive tone than she thought she would be able to muster up. Now Robin has tears in his eyes, "So this is goodbye?"

"Yes Robin, goodbye."

Looking around the room she realizes she doesnt want to be there. Not now. Not ever again. She lets the magic purple smoke envelope her and she appears in her bedroom. Collapsing onto her bed she cries herself to sleep.


	2. Who Knew

**Who Knew - Pink**

**I don't know what I am doing. Still playing with bold and italics and writing dialogue. Any suggestions? **

**Disclaimer - I do not own OUAT or the characters**

It has been two days since Emma brought Marian back. Two days and Regina hasn't left the house, hasn't answered the door, hasn't answered the phone, or answered those annoying messages Snow keeps sending by birds. But here she is finally getting up the courage to leave. She doesn't dare step outside though she uses her magic to take her to where she wants to be..

"_No I am not Okay. I want to destroy Emma, I want to get rid of Marian and erase everyone's knowledge of her having been returned. I want Robin back... but I am also pissed off that he chose her. I couldn't be more stupid! I told him that stupid soulmate story like it would actually mean something to him. I am the pathetic one, I can't be the Evil Queen if everyone sees me as weak._ Regina walks over and looks in the mirror at her reflection **_"Mother was right, Love is weakness." _**She turns back around "I need your help. I miss you. I have just made so many mistakes." tears welling up in her eyes as she crumbles next to her father's coffin.

In the past when Regina was most upset she could almost hear her father's kind voice respond and tell her everything will be okay. She could almost feel him wrap his arm around her and kiss her hair. Regina squeezes her eyes shut and tries desperately to remember his scent. But it's useless. Tears fall when she can no longer bring back that particular memory. "I'm Sorry daddy, I got busy. I use to come here and talk to you every Wednesday. Things just got.. complicated. "

Regina goes on, feeling the need to explain herself and justify why she was not visiting. Finally she pauses to cry, or maybe she is just hoping for a response but she slowly drifts off to sleep and dreams of her father, he is back and comforting her, soothing her with his kind voice, running his fingers through her hair, hugging her close and engulfing her in the scent of leather and scotch that come daylight she again won't remember.

Regina wakes up in her bed, warm and confused as to how she got home. "You know it's not smart to sleep in a mausoleum Dearie. Did you not learn anything from Juliet?" Regina groans and rolls her eyes. "What the hell are you doing in my house? In my bedroom. " Regina yells as she gets out of bed and stalks up to Rumple who is rummaging through her things. "RELAX Dearie, I am simply here as a favor to my grandson. You know, the son you refuse to speak to." Regina flinches "That is not fair, he will understand, This is only temporary. As soon as I come up with a plan I will have my happy ending. I will have everything!" Gold only shakes his head and frowns "haven't we grown from this Regina. This constant need for revenge and happiness has honestly gotten you no where. Take it from me, letting go of my dark side and giving my dagger to Belle was the best decision I ever made. I am married and Zelena is dead. That is what happens when you don't seek revenge. The universe rewards you. "

Regina walks over and sits on the bed. "Emma did this, SHE BROUGHT BACK HIS WIFE. He hasn't even tried to talk to me since that night." Rumple walks over "How do you know that Regina when you won't answer your phone or the door? " A tear escapes Regina's right eye and she quickly brushes it away and looks up and asks " What if he is calling to reject me?" Rumple sits down and wraps his arm around her shoulder "I see no reason for him to reject you.. Well I do, but he's not as perceptive as me." Regina lets out a half laugh and smiles. Through everything Rumple has always been there for her. He drives her crazy and they fight a lot, But she still owes him so much. Without Rumplestiltskin she wouldn't have Henry. "Alright get out Imp I need to call my son." Rumple stands up and walks towards the door. He turns backs and says "Shower first Regina, it's been 3 days."

After Regina showers and brushes the tangles from her hair she finds herself sitting on the couch downstairs staring at the phone. Not certain if she should call Henry, or text him. Maybe she should call Robin. It's been hours and she can't find the courage to pick up the phone. Just when she is about to say Fuck it all, she is startled by the doorbell. **"REGINA "** Emma calls out "Regina I know your in there. Let me in, We need to talk about this!" Anger washes over Regina once again, striking away her confusion and sadness. How dare she show up here and demand to be Let in. Regina opens the door and yells "What the hell do you want?" Emma takes a step back, surprised Regina actually answered the door. "I just needed to see if you were okay " Regina glares at her "you mean if I am plotting revenge, back to my Evil ways. I will tell you this one time Miss Swan, Stay away from me. You are the last person in the world I want to see. You destroyed my chance at getting a happy ending and I will never forgive you for that."

Emma straightens her posture and when Regina is done yelling and about to turn back and slam the door shut Emma find her voice and screams "WAIT, you can't Honestly be this angry? I saved a life. A life of a woman who was a wife, and a mother.. A woman who didn't deserve to die on your quest to destroy Snow White. How could you even live with yourself knowing you killed his wife? Knowing you killed Roland's mother? YOU'RE SICK REGINA! You two had been dating for like a month, Did you honestly believe things would last forever? Are you really that naive?" Regina can feel the tears stinging back behind her eyes trying desperately to betray her. She refuses to Let them. Livid and wanting nothing more than to snap the blonde Savior's neck she takes a step foreward and punches Emma with all of her strength. Every ounce of hatred and anger built up over the past couple years hitting her square in the jaw knocking her back. Regina walks inside and slams the door shut.

Finally she Let's the tears escape her eyes. Realizing now she was the one who killed Marian. She didn't know. She was responsible for destroying Robin's happiness all those years ago. She was the reason why that sweet boy didn't have a mother. I really am a monster and Emma is the savior. Wiping her eyes and about to go back to bed for at least another three days she hears her phone ring. She picks it up to throw it against the wall when she see's that goofy picture of Roland displayed on her screen. She knows its Robin, She hesitates momentarily then answers with a shaky voice "hello."

**I Love Regina's dad. He is so well written and is obviously the person who Regina adored more than anybody growing up.**

**I Love Cora too, but not because she is a good parent. Just because she is a Badass.**

**Are these Chapters long enough?**


	3. Seven Days Of Lonely

**I Nine - Seven Days Of Lonely**

**Happy ONCE Sunday.**

**Walking Dead is back on tonight. YAY!**

**Also I am switching chapters 4 and 5 because everything I had planned for 4 really needs to happen after chapter 5. **

**This one is longer and thanks for the PMs, Reviews are awesome too but PMs are more personal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Once Upon A Time or the characters. **

"..Hello"

There is no response. "Robin, I know its you. Talk or hang up." Still being mad at Emma is making It easier for her not to break down. "Regina, I.. How are you? " Robin asks finally. "I'm fine Robin. You don't need to call and check on me. I actually would prefer if you didn't. " Robin interrupts her "Regina, I can't stop thinking about you, and.. Roland misses you. He isn't bonding well with Marian and he thinks you are mad at him." Regina's heart hurts for the little boy. This isn't his fault and she most certainly is not mad at him. She bonded with him not only here in Storybrooke but in the Enchanted Forest as well playing tag and hide and seek and any other games the boy could come up with. "What do you want me to do about it Robin? Marian.. She won't like.."

"Regina I already talked to Marian she trusts that you won't harm Roland. She has agreed to let him see you if that is okay with you." Regina is ecstatic, Roland has always managed to make her smile, between him and Henry she feels like maybe she will be able to forget this whole mess. "Do you want me to come pick him up?"

"Are you not busy right now?" Robin asks. He must not realize she isn't at work. "I am taking some time off work. I'm not busy." There is a short pause and Regina knows he is blaming himself. He should, he still could have chosen to be with her. "That's alright Regina, I will bring him by. " Before she can argue Robin hangs up without saying goodbye.

"Shit" Regina curses out loud. What do I do now? Regina decides to hurry and change clothes make herself appear halfway decent and she puts on a little bit of makeup. Nothing too extravagant, after all he is married and she is not looking to be a mistress. Regina looks at her watch and notices its a little after four and since Robin doesn't drive and he is staying at the camp she knows it will take at least an hour for them to arrive at her house. What's the point? Roland will be tired and fussy and ready for bed by eight o'clock.

Regina finishes her makeup and is giving herself a once over in the mirror when the doorbell rings. her heart starts pounding as she walks down the stairs and towards the door. Trying to calm her nerves and cursing herself for not removing her heart before he even arrived, she plasters a small smile on her face and opens the door " Reginaa" Roland squeals and jumps out of Robins arms and into hers knocking her back. Thank goodness she forgot to put on heels and was still barefoot or else she is certain she would have fallen over. " Hi there sweetie, I missed you." She says hugging him tightly and inhaling his miniature scent of forest. "I missed you too, Can we watch tv?" Regina laughs and realizes its most likely the television he has missed most about her house. "Yes we can watch tv" She says smiling. Still holding Roland she looks over to the doorway and sees Robin standing there smiling as well "I didn't realize how late it was getting, Roland was just insisting on seeing you. I can wait on the porch.."

Suit yourself (say it.) Shut the door and use this time to spend with Roland but she can't do that, instead she says "Don't be ridiculous Robin, you know you enjoy SpongeBob just as much as your son. " He smiles and knows he's been caught. There is a lot about this world he doesn't understand but he does love cartoons. "Thank you" Robin says stepping inside. Why did she invite him in? Why is she being nice to him? Why didn't she just say what she was thinking? Its not her job to protect his feelings. Roland wiggles out of Regina's arms and starts taking off his boots and sets them by the door. Then he runs into the living room and turns on the tv. Robin and Regina are left by the door, not yet making eye contact and tension thick in the air.

Regina is standing by watching as Roland looks for his channel then she hears Robin say "I miss you." Did he really just say that? Regina looks up at him and her heart sinks. "We wont be long, just a couple hours.. I will see you soon. Have fun with Emma. Bye Love" Robin hangs up his phone and looks up, noticing immediately his mistake. "Regina I.." "Don't Robin, I just want to get this over with." She walks into the living room and sits next to Roland pulling him into her lap and biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from screaming. The next couple hours drag by and all Regina's plan of eating pizza and cookies and milk are gone. He can eat with his father when he gets home. This was a mistake. His phone conversation playing over in head repeatedly. She is his "love," that is the bitter truth. It really was over.

At seven thirty when the last SpongeBob episode ends she stands up and says as sweet as she can "I think its time for you to get home to your mama now" it still came out sounding fake but he is four and wouldn't notice. Roland frowns and hugs Regina tightly. "Can I come back tomorrow?" His voice cracks and she is certain he is about to cry. "Roland I go back to work tomorrow, I wont be home." "But papa and I can come there to see you. I remember where it's at."

His little heart is about as broken as hers. "Roland we will see each other very soon. And It will be just the two of us. no one else." The little boys face lights up emphasizing those two cute dimples. Regina glances over to Robin who has kept his distance all evening and sat in the back of the room. "He's all yours."

As soon as they leave Regina pours herself a drink. She is too angry to cry, too angry to feel sad. If this was his plan all along she got the message loud and clear. He was over her, now she needed to let him go. But how? She can't forget, no she doesn't want to forget. She could take the easy way out again. A simple forgetting potion and she can be happy once more. But this is different, this a pain she doesn't want to forget. As awful as he has treated her she still wants him.

Regina wakes up and decides to go to the office. Staying in bed all day doesn't sound appealing. Thoughts of Robin consuming her every waking moment it will be nice to keep herself busy. She can pretend she is okay and over it, push down this piercing ache inside her heart and focus on paperwork. She arrives early and walks straight towards her office, not exchanging pleasantries with the few people who arrived before her. Stepping in to the rooms and shutting the door Regina stands in the doorway for a moment looking around the room and hating the memories that just being here remind her of.. Finally she walks over to the center of the room and decides to redecorate before attempting to catch up on her work.

After an hour of changing the color scheme and moving the desk and table and couch to new locations Regina decides to get to work. Her new office is darker. less white more black and red. The curtains drawn back to compensate for the lack of white walls giving the room some natural light instead that makes it all the more Regal. Nothing like the room her and Robin were last happy in.

She takes a seat behind her desk and opens her laptop when the intercom buzzes "Madam Mayor your son is on his way in." Ashley has worked for her a little over a year now and that's longer than anybody else. But on her first day back Regina was not ready for this. she had planned on calling Henry that evening asking him to come over for supper. Regina looks up as Henry walks in without knocking "Hi Mom" he says a little too timidly. Regina smiles at him, "Henry come here" She gets up to move towards him for a hug. Henry hurries into her embrace and hugs her tightly. "Mom I have been so worried about you. Are you okay?" Regina doesn't even have to force the smile on her face. She really can't afford to miss any more time with Henry. He has grown up so much and she feels like she has missed so much since Emma showed up. "Henry I am fine, a little sad but I will be okay. You aren't mad at me are you?" Regina steps back so she can see his eyes when he responds "No mom I am not mad at you, I understand you needed space and I told Emma not to go see you... I'd of clocked her too." Regina laughs and hugs Henry again glad he is so understanding.

Henry has been staying at Regina the past two nights and Regina could not be happier. She welcomes the distraction that comes with cooking meals, doing laundry, and catching up on his new favorite show The Walking Dead. Henry doesn't seem to realize how much she particularly despises this part of the evening, shielding her eyes and gagging. More thankful than ever that she possesses magic and could easily keep her and Henry safe should this world go in that direction.

Regina lays in bed quite disturbed that night, They ate Beth. They BBQ'd the poor girl and fed her to her friends. Henry is unphased but Regina knows, and she knows she wont get any sleep tonight or likely ever again. What the fuck is wrong with tv these days. She would gladly welcome sweet Roland and a SpongeBob marathon every night for the rest of her life. Last night was the first night she didn't think about Robin.. Well not exactly. She was thinking about Daryl Dixon, she was lulled into sleep and then Robin appeared replacing Daryl. He was just as rugged and dirty and well, sexy as hell. Him and that damn crossbow protecting her from a turned Marian and.. Regina shakes her head. This is the reason she cant sleep. He works his way into her dreams.

Regina wakes up on the couch having fell asleep reading. The doorbell dings again and Regina realizes that must be what woke her. It must be Emma, here to pick up Henry for school, she's early. Henry isn't even awake yet, and Regina is in no mood to hear about whatever dragged Emma out of bed early just to speak with her.

Regina swings open the door and is met by a hug around her legs and Robin standing a few feet back. "Gina, I missed you!" Regina pats the top of Roland's head and runs her fingers through his curly hair. "I missed you too Roland" she says. "I'm sorry Regina, he had a nightmare and was hysterical this morning. He wanted to see you." Regina reaches down and picks him up "do you want to help me make breakfast?" Roland grins and excitedly says yes Regina turns and walks inside still having not said a word to Robin but leaving the door open to allow him to enter. She really needs to get that image of him with a crossbow out of her mind before she begins to blush.

Roland helps Regina make pancakes by stirring the batter and adding way to many chocolate chips. Robin never enters the kitchen just sits on a small chair by the front door and listens to them laugh and talk. Robin misses Regina, even just being next to her puts him at ease. He wishes she would understand better that this isn't easy for him. But she avoids him and when forced to speak its short yes, no, or mmhm's. She had answered the door still in her pajamas having just woke up. Her hair not combed and no makeup and she was breathtaking. But Robin reminds himself once more that Marian is his wife and Roland needs his mother.

"Robin, What are you doing here?" Henry asks rather rudely as he walks down the stairs. "Good morning Henry, I was just bringing Roland over to see your mother. They are in the Kitchen." Henry glares at him and says nothing just walks by and towards the smell breakfast. "Alright!" Henry yells excitedly "Just how I Like them Roland" Robin considers leaving and having Regina drop him off later but cant bring himself to actually do it. Its nice to see Roland happy, and comfortable, and laughing.. He is so shy around Marian but he does try. "Papa come eat with us." Robin looks up and Roland is running towards him. "That's alright, I'm not that hungry.. you eat." he says. knowing Regina doesn't want to sit around the table sharing a meal like a family with him after this past week of what is probably pure torture. "Henry steps around the corner and says "mom says breakfast is ready" Robin nods knowing refusing now wasn't an option. He walks to the table and sits down at the opposite end where Regina would sit hoping to make her a little less uncomfortable, Or maybe more uncomfortable because now when ever she looks up she will see his face.

After breakfast Henry goes to pack his stuff and get ready to go back to Emma's who is already late picking him up. "Regina can we go to the park? Pweeeese?" Regina looks down and melts at his little dimples, she can't possibly say no. "Robin do you mind if I take him to the park? " Roland squeals, obviously overjoyed at getting to spend the day with Regina and is father hasn't even said yes yet. Robin of course doesn't mind, he trusts Regina. He is just jealous that Roland is going to get to spend the day with her and not him. "That sounds like a fine idea Roland, Regina can absolutely come with us to the park." Regina gives Robin a scowl and says "I am going to change." She gets up and huffs out of the room. Robin smiles at the thought of finally getting a chance to spend time with Regina as well. She needs to know how much he truly misses her. He needs to talk to her.

Regina pushes Roland on the swings as Robin stands back a few feet. They have made a little small talk but no real conversations yet. Roland had managed to turn a morning at the park into a lunch at Granny's and an afternoon with Henry at the stables. If at the young age of four he was able to charm women with those dimples like this she could only imagine him as a teenager.

Henry leads a horse around the arena as Roland sits on its back. David had purchased the horse for Henry a little over a year ago and its become his best friend. Regina encourages Henry more than anything to hold tight to his bond with his horse. They never speak of Daniel or Rocinante but only because she doesn't need to, he knows.

Standing at the fence listening to Roland giggle and watching Regina smile Robin has a strong desire to wrap his arm around her shoulder. innocent enough but inappropriate all the same. He looks over at her instead and says "Thank you." Regina doesn't look at him just says "for what?" This is when he doesn't over think things, he reaches out and touches her arm at the elbow "for allowing Roland this happiness, he isn't handling this well. and if you were to refuse to spend this time with him he would be heartbroken." Regina turns her body towards him pulling her arms back to break skin contact and says " You don't need to worry about me taking this out on Roland.. This isn't his fault." She didn't imply it was Robins fault with her words either or even her own fault, Its Emma's fault. They both know that.

Talking came easier after that, They discussed the need for Robin to enroll Roland in Pre K and how Henry had to start back at school in a few days. They argued about Robin walking everywhere when he could easily learn to drive and it not take him an hour. Regina making fun of him for living in a tent and him making fun of her for being too modernized. Henry played with Roland and watched cartoons with him as his mom and Robin made supper. Henry could hear them talking and laughing and wanted badly to go eavesdrop but Roland was keeping him too busy. Henry wants his mom to be happy, but Robin is married and obviously hurt her pretty bad already.

"Are you and Robin getting back together?" Regina looks at Henry startled by the question. "No, He's married." Robin and Roland had just left and Henry wasted no time asking her what he had wondered all evening. "Mom you two got along all evening. You don't ever laugh like that around anybody." Regina takes a deep breathe "We decided to be friends, for Roland. He is having nightmares and he misses me.. And he adores you. I can't punish Roland for Emma's mistake and I cant be mad at Robin for a choice that if the situation was reversed I am certain I would chose Daniel. " Henry is silent for a moment realizing that if his mom is happy Just to be friends with Robin then there is no harm. It's very mature of her. Henry hugs Regina and says "I just don't want you to get hurt again. okay?"

Robin and Roland would go to Regina's for breakfast almost every morning, after that sometimes to the park, other times hiking, once they went swimming but soon decided not to do that. The lack of clothing and a few looks had them rushing back to civilization before Roland was even able to prune.

Regina lets Robin out of her car and he picks up a sleeping Roland, before shutting the door he says "I'm sorry Regina, I shouldn't have stared at you. I don't know why.. I do know why. I miss you."

"I miss you too." They keep their eyes locked for a few minutes before Marian walks out of the forest and Robin shuts the door. Regina drives off with tears in her eyes.


	4. Time Bomb

**Time Bomb - All time Low**

**"Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control"**

**All mistakes are my own, I suck at proper punctuation so forgive me.**

**OMG OMG OMG Robin said he was in love with Regina. **

**OQ fandom group hug. **

**Also Like I said I switched chapters 4 and 5. You will see why when I post 5. It's almost completed and chapter 6 is almost done. I only have 10 chapters planned for this story so stick with me. Feel free to make suggestions after all, I cant improve without them. **

**It will probably be a day or two before I post again, but I will post 5 and 6 on the same day to make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters**

Regina decides that night that its best to avoid him the next several days, but then the next morning She wakes up early expecting them  
>to show for breakfast. They don't. Maybe he is avoiding her? When they didn't show up; although disappointed, Regina was able to<br>breathe a sigh of relief.

Robin sends her a text that afternoon saying Roland started Pre K that morning and maybe they can see each other during the weekend.  
>Regina doesn't reply. She will later, She already knows as much as she wants to say no, she wants more to see them, and hear how Roland<br>is doing at school. She wishes now she wouldn't have suggested Pre K, she was loving their mornings together.

Regina begins to wonder why exactly did they come over every morning for breakfast? Surely Marian could cook for them?, Or the very  
>least want to eat with them.. Robin hasn't mentioned any more nightmares and they avoid the topic of Marian all together. Maybe its time for<br>me to ask some questions, Regina thinks.

Robin takes to texting Regina the next couple hours which she plans to add to her list of questions What possibly possessed him to get a  
>cell phone.. Not that she is complaining. Its innocent enough, <em>How are you doing?<em> and_ Are you at work?_ She replies _doing good_, and _yes_, she is writing out the  
>new town charter that is fair and equal, apparently the one during the first curse has too many flaws. he manages to send a picture of<br>Roland with his little SpongeBob backpack.. after tedious step by step instructions from Regina as to how to send it. How did He even  
>manage to take the picture she will never know. That's when it happens she looks at his next text and it says <em>"What are you wearing now?"<em>  
>Regina drops her phone and has to look away she is Completely mortified and turning bright red. There is absolutely no way she is<br>going to do this.

Robin got the cell phone to keep in contact with the school. They needed a way to reach him and he liked the idea of being able to  
>communicate with Regina so easily. Texting was simple enough, except for how tiny those buttons were, and the fact that every time<br>he wrote 'There' the device changed it to 'Here's'. Its also nice to know the exact time, He spent the entire morning talking to Regina  
>until she quit responding and he had to go get Roland. She probably just got busy.<p>

Marian and Robin both went to get Roland from his first day of school. They stop by Granny's Diner for an early supper and order  
>cheeseburgers. Robin watches as Roland talks about crayons and finger paints and something called Nutter Butters. Which are apparently<br>really good and we need to buy him some for at home. Marian says "of course we will buy some sweetheart, they sound delicious." That's  
>when Roland leaped out of his seat and into Marians arms hugging her tightly "Really Mama? Thank You!" He is beaming and for a second<br>Robin is overjoyed at how much Roland is responding to Marian. But then he looks up and notices Regina watching from the counter, She is  
>visibly upset and his heart goes out to her. She wasn't meant to witness this.<p>

Regina saw them when she walked in and decided to stand at the end of the counter and wait to pick up her to-go order. Glad she already  
>called it in. She tries not to watch them and tries even harder not to eavesdrop its hard though when Roland is so excited he is practically screaming.<br>But then just as Regina sneaks a glance she sees Roland jump up and hug Marian he then calls her Mama and Regina feels like her heart just broke,  
>yet she cant look away. Not even when she locks eyes with Robin.<p>

Regina is fighting the urge to leave, she wants to walk out, and not to stay and watch as Roland crawls into Marians lap and she cuts his burger  
>into smaller more manageable pieces. But her feet are glued to the floor. Robin keeps glancing up at Regina but tries to focus his attention on his own supper. Ruby hands Regina her to-go bag and Regina turns to leave.<p>

Rarely does something happen within her that she can't control. Regina has practiced magic for so long, she had long ago mastered it. So it surprises her when she produces a nutter butter pie and finds herself turning around and walking towards their booth. Robin see's her first and Regina stops about 3ft from the table when the look on his face is one of pure horror. Regina realizes Marian is unaware of their friendship. Marian looks up and see's Regina "Hello Regina" she says while wrapping her arms more protectively around Roland.

Regina is pissed. She wants to yell at him, he lied to her. Well maybe they shouldn't have avoided the topic of Marian but he did tell her once that Marian had agreed to let Roland spend time with her. Was that meant to be a one time thing? Was it a lie altogether? Regina plasters a smile on her face and takes a few steps closer, "I just wanted to drop off a treat before heading home." Regina places the pie down on the table and Roland's face lights up. "Robin.. Can I talk to you for a moment? Outside." before waiting for a response she turns and walks outside.

Robin follows Regina out and when Regina makes sure no one is around to over hear them she says "What are you trying to do?" Robin is taken back "What do you mean?" Regina annoyed says angrily focusing on not raising her voice too loud "Robin, she doesn't know how much time we all spend together, Does she? You never told her, Why? You say you just want to be friends, then try to sext me while I am at work. What kind of friend are you looking for exactly? " Robin frowns then says sheepishly " She knows we have hung out a little bit, but not a lot. I told her we are friends, but she doesn't know that we were ever anything more. and I was texting you because I enjoy talking to you. I miss that about us." Regina huffs "You cant choose your wife over me then ask me what I am wearing. That is inappropriate." Robin starts laughing and Regina turns to walk away "Regina wait, I didn't ask you what you were wearing.. I asked you what you were writing. The phone is broken. It changes my words, like magic. " Regina laughs and turns back around "Its called autocorrect, and it is bound to get you in worse trouble than this." They stare at each other for a moment not saying anything and Regina decides to tell him again "Robin, you need to make a choice."

Regina doesn't say goodbye just turns and walks away. So it was innocent text messaging that afternoon. Doesn't change the fact he said he misses her. Is being friends really enough to keep them satisfied? Regina has always thought resistance is useless, what's meant to be will always find a way. Does that mean that Marian and Robin are meant to be together?

Regina is restless she tosses and turns, can't get comfortable and can't stop thinking about the fucked up situation her life is becoming. She hears her phone ding on the night stand and her heart flutters she knows its Robin _You Awake? _Regina smiles, _Yes, I'm awake_ Regina glances at the top of her screen 2:52am _What are you doing awake?_ She asks not sure she wants him to tell the truth, _Roland Nightmare_ Regina sends a frown face and says tell him I say hi Robin doesn't respond.

Regina wakes up with her phone still in her hand. She immediately feels the urge to text Robin and see how Roland is doing...

It's lunchtime at the office and he still hasn't text her since the middle of the night. Regina is starting to worry when there is a knock on her door and Mary Margaret enters carrying Roland. Regina rushes over towards them and asks "What's wrong?" Mary Margaret says "He has a fever and can't stay at school. Robin isn't answering his phone and.. Regina can you watch him so I can get back to the school?" Regina takes Roland and Mary Margaret rushes out obviously only on a short break from work. She rocks Roland and walks over to sit on the couch. He is already asleep but she opts to hold him instead of lay him down.

REGINA waved her hand and opened the door knowing eventually someone would show up to get him and she didn't want to risk him waking up. Regina keeps checking his temperature and waking himbup to take drinks of water and children's tylenol. Regina knows Robin and Marian would normally pick up Roland at 2:30 and it's almost 3 so they will be here shortly.

Robin is mad at the inconvienences of living in the forest. First of all being no hot showers. He quite enjoyed showering at Regina's and not a bath from a bucket of cold water that came of the stream by camp. Secondly he needs electricity, apparently the cell phone has a battery that must charge. Hiis phone died last night and he never got a chance to finish talking to Regina. He would go by her office after getting Roland so they can see her.

Mary Margaret can see Robin standing outside waiting to pick up Roland. Pre K lets out an hour earlier than the rest of the grades do so she walks over and opens her classroom window calling him over. Robin walks over by the window "hello snow" she smiles at him "hi Robin, listen Roland got sick this afternoon and we weren't able to get ahold of you. I hope you don't mind, but I took to Regina's. He has been there since a little before lunch. " Robin thanks Snow and hurries off to Check on Roland. Glad that Marian chose to stay at camp today instead of make the long walk into town and back.

Regina can hear Ashley say "hi, go on back.. she's expecting you." Robin walks in a few minutes later to see a sleeping Roland In Regina's arms and he realizes this isn't fair. He can't be just friends with her and remain faithful to his wife. He has to cut ties. " how is he doing? " regina smiles up at him "his fever is coming down but he is awfully listless. " Regina lays Roland down on the couch and stands up.

Robin walks over and stands next to Regina reaching down ans runs his fingers through Rolands hair. He finally turns and says "I don't think we can be just friends, I don't think we should be friends. I have a wife and seeing you is only making my feelings for you grow more, I have a wife whom I made a vow too and this, thing; between us is hurting me. And I can see its hurting you too."

Regina is heart broken and doesn't even try to hide it. "You can't keep breaking up with me when we aren't ever together. This isn't fair to me, or Roland.. or even to Marian. Did you ever even think about just telling her the truth?" Regina has tears in eyes and regrets more than anything telling him to make a choice, she wishes she could take it back. But the Evil Queen doesn't get the luxury of traveling through time. Robin reaches up to stroke the side of her but she flinches back for a minute, but she looks up at him and their eyes lock on each other and Regina is the one who leans in and presses a hand to his chest, raises up on the tip toes to kiss him but he says "We can't" and steps back.

Robin hates seeing Regina about to cry. He wants hold her to his chest, hug her, smell her hair and kiss her like she deserves but he cant.. He is married. He needs to focus on his wife. Robin hurries and picks up a sleeping Roland and as he is walking out the door he says "Thank you for watching him."

Regina slams the door behind him and starts crying.

**It was like a time bomb set into motion, we knew that we were destined to explode **

**and if I had to pull you out of the wreckage you know im never gonna let you go **

**we're like a time bomb gonna lose it, lets diffuse it **

**baby we're like a time bomb, but I need it, wouldn't have it, any other way**

**You've got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking**

**It goes off, We start again, When it breaks we fix it**

**I've got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking**

**We should know better but we won't let go**


	5. Learn To Love Again

**Just Give Me A Reason - Pink**

Ever since Marian had returned she felt like something was off. Robin explained to her about the curse that froze time for 28 years and Roland was four so she knows its been at least thirty-two years since she had been gone. That is a long time especially for a man. Even a man as kind and loving as Robin has needs. Marian knows this. This must be why all the women seem to avoid her. Except for Emma and Snow White, they are kind to her. They don't avoid her like a plague acting almost scared to talk to her. All Marian wants now is to return to the Enchanted Forest, to the Sherwood Forest, just back home. She does not want to stay here.

_Robin is walking towards the farm house that Zelena stayed in. Regina had text him asking him to meet her there to talk. It was an odd choice, but that was where they had first met in Storybrooke. Robin smiles as he remembers her catching the arrow he had sent flying at her head then her flirting with him in the kitchen._

_The house looks the same from the outside, Robin reaches out and opens the front door calling out "Regina.. You here?" he calls out. He reaches for the light switch only to have Regina appears and stops his hand. Holding his hand she brings it down to her waist and steps forward quickly pressing her lips to his "Robin I miss you" and that was all he needed to hear this time. Sliding his hand from her waist down to her hips and pulling her in closer He kisses her passionately weeks of not being with her has taken its toll on him and he is horny. He wants her and by the way she is rapidly removing his clothes he knows the feeling is mutual._

_Robin pulls her dress off up over her head and chuckles at her choice of hunter green lingerie. Still standing in the entryway with absolutely no desire to stop long enough to find a bed or even the couch, Robin pushes her against the door and starts kissing his way down her body already pushing her panties down her legs till she steps out and kicks them. Not wanting to waste another moment he moves from kissing her belly to where she is already wet for him. Robin hikes her leg up over his shoulder and brings his mouth to her folds licking her clit. Her breathe hitches and her hands fist his hair. Then Robin feels Regina go limp, she falls over an arrow embedded right between her eyes, horrified Robin screams "Reginaaaaa"_ He bolts up in bed. drenched in sweat, breathing erratically and heavily terrified.

Marian moves quickly over to his side and lays down " It was just a dream.. What did she do?" Of course Marian would think the worst. Well, the worst she could fathom anything. This was unlike any nightmare Robin has ever had. He hasn't had a nightmare like this since right after he lost Marian the first time. He was afraid to sleep in fear of losing Roland too. This nightmare was just as bad, if not worse. He always knew he was dreaming when he dreamt of harm of coming to his infant son. This was so real. He is shifts his body uncomfortably now to hide just how real it was. He is unbelievably turned on still.

Marian asks Robin "Do you want to talk about it? " he does, but not with her. He misses talking to Regina. It has barely been two days since the afternoon at her office and they have not spoken. "No Marian, I wouldn't want to upset you." He says. Its the truth. Telling the truth about the dream would only upset her and lying is against his code.

Marian doesn't know what to do. Robin is so distant from her. She has tried all she knows to do. Talking to him, bonding with Roland, reacquainting herself with the Merry Men, cooking, hunting, nothing seems to close the gap between them.

Marian leans over and decides to try to reconnect in the only other way left, Maybe this will be enough of a distraction that he can get some sleep. She starts kissing Robin's neck and rubbing his chest. He is stiff and Marian hopes he doesn't object to her doing this. He had always been the one to initiate sex in the past but he has avoided anything other than small kisses.

Marian still kissing his neck and chest works her way up to his mouth and kisses his lips gently. It takes a few seconds for Robin to respond to the kiss and reciprocate but he does and she feels like maybe nothing has changed. Robin brings his hands up to the back of the thighs and begins rubbing up and down slowing making his way upwards more and gripping her ass. In this moment with his lips connected to hers and his hands on her body again everything feels like it use to be.

Marian is thrilled that she was right, It may have been years since she had supposedly died but as she rolls over and on top of him she can feel his erection and is ready to start over and be a family again.

Robin knows this is wrong but after that dream its too easy to give in to desire. He cant disappoint Marian turning her away now would be devastating. He wants to want his wife. This can't be so wrong if they are indeed married. It would be wrong if he was laying Regina. Marian is his wife after all and that is how he justifies the fact that when He closes his eyes he imagines Regina is the one on top of him. Regina is the one kissing his chest and It's Regina who he undressing.

Things started off slowly but soon Marian finds herself becoming more bold, she is rubbing his cock and moaning into his kiss. She notices Robin's hands get rougher and kisses more fierce. He rolls her over and is on top of her now.

Robin positions himself between her legs and sinks in. She brings her right leg up and hooks it behind his thigh. She is scratching his back and trying to pull him down to meet her lips. He doesn't want Marians lips though he continues his steady thrusts and burrows his face in her neck, Offering her kisses there as he starts rubbing her clit. Marian is moaning his name and he gets swept away in thoughts again of Regina and how she sounded screaming his name, how her hair smelled, and how sexy she was yelling obscenities as she climaxed.

That's when it happen, after Marians next "oh ROBIN" he responds with "Regina" as he comes.

Marian is shocked, did she really just hear that? Does he realize what he just said? Tears burn behind Marians eyes and anger flares up inside of her. She rolls over to look at him "Robin what just happened?" She asks angrily. "What do you mean?" He asks yawning, tired again.

"You said Regina's name. We were making love and you said her name. Were you two together? Is that why everyone avoids me?" Marian realizes when Robin says nothing that its the truth. This is Roland is so attached to her, not because she saved his life but because she has been playing mother to him.

"Robin I don't want you seeing her anymore. You and I, we can learn to be in love again but not if she is trying to separate us. Which that is exactly what she is doing." Robin is shocked and embarrassed, he doesn't want to argue with Marian, he doesn't want to hurt her by telling her Regina isn't the problem. Robin is the one who can't stop thinking about Regina. At least Robin was strong enough to tell Regina days ago that they couldn't be friends any more. "Okay Marian." She didn't expect him to agree so easily. But she is his wife and she knows he would do anything she asked of him.

But she is his wife and she knows If she asks this of him, he will comply. Robin is relieved that Marian now knows the truth. He wishes she was less angry and he knows the next time they see Regina in town that temper will get the best of her just like it use to. Robin always loved that fire inside her, now he despises it.

Time passes slowly Robin feigns happiness and Marian watches him like a hawk. They to and from the school and Marian has decided that most modern world conveniences were unnecessary and not for her family. So no more Granny's diner, Mtn. Dew, no sweat pants or sunglasses. They lived and acted as though they were back in the Sherwood Forest. Except for the stealing, Robin refused to be a thief in this new land. They were living off the land and it suited them well. Robin didn't enforce these new rules for his men. Telling them to give up coffee or Granny's lasagna was a battle he was certain he would lose.

Marian and Emma have become surprisingly good friends. Despite his newfound repulsion for the wife he once said he would walk through fire to be reunited with he still is happy that she has a friend. Emma sometimes looks at Robin almost like she is expecting a thank you, that he still hasn't nor will he ever give her.

"She is such a bitch" Emma says "she cut my funding at the sheriff's station and says I don't need two deputies. I can't fire my dad or Killian. God, I hate her." Robin stands up to go Inside the tent, refusing to listen to them talk about Regina this way. "What's a bitch?" Marian asks? Emma laughs and says "That is just this worlds way of calling her a witch." Marian says "okay, well I hate her too" Robin thinks to himself and I hate you.. "So you know about her and Robin?" Emma asks. "Yes I know, and I refuse to let my family be a part of her town." Marian says. "I don't blame you, its bad enough I have to share my kid with her. Don't me wrong Regina is a good mom but I'm not sure ever fully change."

Robin tries to block out the awful things they are saying but fails. He is getting madder and madder and wishes now he would have gone to get Roland today instead of letting Marian send Little John. Marian comes inside and says Emma is insisting on taking her out so she is leaving. Robin tells her to have fun and watches the two women leave. Laughing and bonding even more over there hatred of the woman he loves. Robin reaches over for his jacket and pulls out the fully charged cell phone from the pocket. It has been there for days, shut off. Tempting him in the middle of the night now the temptation is overbearing. He powers the device on and waits.. No new messages. He had hoped maybe Regina would of tried to get ahold of him. But he told her his obligation was to his wife and that they couldn't be friends.

Robin wants nothing more than to call her and apologize. Say he wrong. Just call her and hear her voice, find out how she is. But that would hurt her all over again. She was is tears last time they saw each other, telling him to stop doing this exact thing.

Robin tells himself that the best thing he can do is let her go. But he dials anyways and prays she answers.

**So I really hope you don't hate me. **

**I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter. **

**The next one should be up in a few hours, I am super bored today plus writing just got fun. **

**I have never wrote anything like this before so do tell me if it was okay because I plan on attempting it again in chapter 7 or 8. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Once upon A Time or the characters**

**Ps Was I the first to attempt Outlaw Maiden?**


	6. Doing 90 In A 65

**Doing 90 in a 65 **

**I'm So Paid - Akon**

**This whole chapter kinda sucks well the ending does because it wasn't my original plan. Does it suck? Well its sucks in comparison. I am not fishing for compliments or anything, So don't feel like you have to be overly nice. **

**I Meant to post this last night but when I went to save it I had lost internet connection and lost everything I wrote, I was so pissed off. **

"I just want to see you. Listen Regina I didn't mean to hurt you. Call me back. " This is too hard, Regina thinks to herself. She cares too much about Robin and Roland to not at least be their friends. Being with Roland is great, Taking him to the park, taking him on picnics, She had even made plans to take him and Henry to the movies and out for ice cream before Robin told her that he was ending their friendship.

She knows she can't think straight With Robin around, She can't focus on the sweet little boy who Did nothing wrong but who's life was interrupted just as her own was. Roland was coming around, warming up to Marian. She should be happy for them but she isn't. She is jealous but because he calls her Mama now and it kills her. So just to pull his little heart back towards her, Regina is standing inside the animal clinic looking at the small display of pets up for adoption.

Regina is buying Roland a puppy. At least Robin and Marian aren't the type to be upset by the nuisance that comes with a pet. Especially since they live in the forest and use the woods as a toilet also.

She chooses a large dog, not a puppy. Mainly because the only puppy there was a Chihuahua and that is no dog for a little boy. This dog is adult, She is a white and brown American Bulldog and quite beautiful. Regina decides she will drive out to see them, she isn't going to call Robin back. The privacy and intimacy that comes with a phone call is something she doesn't trust he can handle. He will say things, all the things she wants so desperately to hear and then he will break her again. But she still needs to see him, It has been far too long and she misses his face. She doesn't even have a picture of him.

Regina buys a bag of dog food, a collar, toys, blanket, food and water dish, and a leash. She loads everything into the back of her Mercedes and takes off towards the campsite. Regina isn't nervous at all. She knows that Marian knows about her and Robin so she is prepared for a confrontation, actually she expects it to come to that. Regina is wearing a black pantsuit with a white blouse underneath. She changed out of her heels and into a pair of black flats. Content with her appearance she puts the collar and leash on the dog and sets the rest of the stuff outside her car by the tree line.

Robin is relaxing, a whole weight lifted off his shoulders knowing Marian is out with Emma. He feels like he can finally breath again and isn't being suffocated. He keep the cell phone nearby wishing Regina would call him back.

"Knock, knock"

Robins eyes dart open and he sees Regina standing several feet away with a dog. "Regina, hello" The dog barks at Robin and Regina worries for a moment if maybe the dog doesn't like men. Robin asks "you got a dog?" Regina laughs and says "not exactly.." she lets that drag out hoping he understands without her having to say she bought it for Roland.

Regina looks around, and realizes Marian isn't here. She is immediately over come with desire, wants nothing more than to immobilize the dog and let Robin take her right here in the woods. Something she swore before she would never do a little over a month ago. The woods having been far to dirty for a Queen.

They stand there grinning at each other, taking each other in, and not saying a word. What seems like several minutes passes before Regina is the first to break the silence, asking where Roland is at, Robin doesn't need to answer though because Roland runs into camp giggling, John chasing him.

John stops when he sees Regina, looking between the two adults who are still standing considerably far from each other. Roland squeals when he sees the dog. Regina drops the leash and the dog runs towards Roland knocking him down and licking him all over the face. All three adults laugh and talk while Roland bonds with his new dog. He named her SpongeBob and they are already best friends. Regina finally asks where Marian is at, and Robin says she is out with Emma for the evening.

There is a lot of just sitting in silence watching Roland and SpongeBob play. Regina asks John if he minds getting the rest of the supplies by her car so she can leave. Regina is relieved she is going to make it out of there before Marian returns. She gets up also and walks over to tell Roland goodbye, She lets him know that a pet is a big responsibility for a little boy. "But I'm a big boy" Regina kisses his forehead and says "Yes you are" Roland runs off again towards the trees dragging the stick that the dog loves more than all toys she spent gobs of money on. But it was worth it, she made Roland happy and she got to see Robin. Things weren't at all awkward today and for that Regina is thankful.

Regina was happier than she has been in awhile. She got to spend the evening with Robin and Roland (and John) That night Henry was coming over and forcing her to watch The Walking Dead again. Another reason despise Emma, not blocking repulsive television shows Henry may be mature for his age but this show is inappropriate. But she has no choice but to let him watch it anyways, otherwise Emma is the cool mom.

In less than ten minutes in some man is getting his face eaten off and Regina kisses Henry goodnight and decides to go to bed. She is laying in bed listening to Henry laugh, disturbed that he finds this kind of gore funny. She isn't the least bit tired and decides to text Robin and see if he is up.

_How is SpongeBob?_

_Currently tied to a tree for chewing up Marians cloak._

_Good Dog!_

_Be nice_

_Do I have to?_

_Yes_

_Fine, Well do you think Marian will let you come out and play tomorrow? I have something for you._

_Can I meet you in the morning after dropping off Roland? Marian got back from Emma's really drunk So she will sleep in. _

_Yes, see you then. _

_Do I get a hint?_

_No, but go to sleep. You will need your rest. Goodnight._

_goodnight_

Robin smiles down at the cellphone, glad he forgot to shut it off. He is nervous now, doesn't anticipate he will get any sleep tonight. Marian won't be happy when she wakes up and realizes I haven't returned. But he doesn't care, He will deal with the consequences when he returns.

Regina is pleased with herself. She had such a wonderful day with robin and Roland, She only hope that he enjoys himself the next morning.

Robin rings the doorbell a little after 8:30am he is suddenly nervous about what may happen being alone just the two of them. He was seconds away from ravishing her yesterday right before Roland and John showed up.

Regina hurries downstairs and opens the door grinning "you ready?" She asks excitedly. "I hope so, I didn't manage to get much sleep thoygh." Regina chuckles and grabs her purse and keys. After locking the house she hand Robin the keys and says a little too seductively "Take me for a ride Robin"  
>Robin looks questioningly between the keys to Regina back at the keys and starts shaking his head no. "Robin you need to learn If you plan on living out In BFE you need to be able to drive."<p>

"What's BFE?" Robin asks concerned. "Nevermind. Come on, lets go!" Regina is giddy, pleased with herself for coming up with the idea.  
>Regina hurries over and gets in the passenger seat. Robin opened the drivers door, "are you sure about this? I would be happy with just another dog."<br>"Robin, get in."

Robin is nervous but reluctantly caves and gets in. He looks over at Regina, she is sitting sideways on her seat with her left leg underneath her. "So what do I do?" Regina starts explaining how they are in park, he will first have to pyt it in reverse and back out of the driveway, then he can move it to driive and go. Brake left, gas right. Brake stop, gas go. He isn't paying a whole lot of attention until Regina says "Alright, lets go."

Robin put the key in and starts the ignition, he holds it a little too long making Regina cringe. He looks over at her, "now what?"  
>"Were you not listening to me? Put it in reverse." Regina screams braces herself as Robin manages to put the car in reverse and press too hard on the gas, then slamming on the break, leaving the car half in the street half in the driveway.<p>

Regina starts laughing as Robin grips the steering wheel tighter.

"Slower now, and turn the wheel to angle the car onto the street." He managed well enough for his first time except for forgetting to take out of reverse and driving backwards about ten feet. Regina threw her hand to the emergency break but Robin managed to break first. She takes this moment to buckle her seatbelt. Readjusting herself in the her seat and mentally preparing herself to use magic at a moments notice she tell him to try again this time in drive.  
>Robin shifts to Drive and gives it to much gas only to break suddenly knocking Regina forward again.<p>

"Shit Robin, your worse than Henry."

The comment made Robin mad, if Henry could do this he certainly could. He used it to fuel him trying to remember everything Regina had told him. His peripheral vision catches Regina adjusting her bra and his train of thoyght is gone again.  
>"Break, stop, stop! break!" Regina screams as a truck almosts hits her passenger side on. "Robin you have to watch for red lights, and stop signs. Otherwise we will die. Capiche?" Her breath is heavy and she is shaking, Regina tells him about the lines on the road and to just stay on his side.<br>Robin watches the speedometer and If he gets over 40mph he breaks. "You can drive over 40, you are managing just fine now. " Regina lies. He is horrible, but she wants him to learn. She wants it to not take him an hour getting to her place and an hour getting home. That cuts into time they could spend together with Roland.  
>Regina knows she could pick him up and drop him off but that seems more suspicious than this.<p>

Robin is making the turns without using the turn signals and not stopping at every stop sign but they are on a more secluded road and she is not as frightened.  
>"So Emma and Marian are friends now?" Regina decides to start a conversation and for some reason this is the question that came to her mind. "Yes they are, they bond over their dislike of you."<p>

"What do they say about me?" Regina asks

"Really Regina, you don't wanna know." She laughs, he'll tell her eventually.

"Isn't that Emma behind us?" Robin asks, swerving a little bit trying to check the mirror. Regina turns around quickly and looks out the back window. "She followed us! No one ever drives these roads."  
>"What do we do? Emma is going to tell Marian we were out here together. Do you think she saw me?"<p>

Regina starts laughing as Robin slows down and begins focusing even more on keeping the car straight.  
>"Lets lose her!" Regina says smiling.<br>"A car chase? Really? Regina I can't, We really will wreck."  
>"Just drive Robin, if It gets to be to much I will take over." Regina pulls out her phone and texts Emma.<p>

_Your it_

As Robin floors the gas pedel and they take off. Regina knows they will easily win after all she has mastered magic and Emma hasn't. Regina secretly helps Robin maneuver the car as Emma approaches with the sirens on.  
>Regina's phone rings, "its Emma." she says and answers..<p>

"Miss Swan you know its illegal to talk on the phone and drive, not to mention dangerous. Someone could get hurt."

"Regina knock off the bullshit, what are you doing way out here?"

"I'm not allowed to go for a drive and clear my head?"

"Regina pull over."

"No."

Regina hangs up. "She doesn't know you are with me, she would have said something about it."

Regina takes this moment to switch places with Robin opting to use magic instead of crawling over him.

Regina takes a sharp left and speeds off fully intending on losing Emma for good, in no time they have managed to lose her. "I guess I should be getting you back your camp." Robin groans, "I guess your right."

Regina parks down the road from the tree line that leads in to his camp and looks at Robin "So today proved we really can be friends and get along. If you still want that." Of course he wants that. He had so much fun with her today but right here, all he wants to do is kiss her. He cant "Regina.. I had so much fun with you today and.." He takes a deep breath "I dream about you, every night. I am in love with you and I cant be with you because my wife is back. I think about you constantly, I even said your name during.." Robin stops. He is cannot believe he almost told her that.

Regina is shocked, Robin is staring at her waiting for a response, he cant possibly think its okay to mention his sex life to her. She should be more upset, but she isn't. Regina grabs his face and pulls him to her, pressing her lips against his. She is done resisting him and she is done with this just friends game they keep trying to play. She is his, he has the lion tattoo to prove it.

Robin has missed this, the taste of her lips, her hair in his hands, her hands on his thigh. He leans forward cursing the contraption blocking the two seats from being closer. Regina moans into his mouth and trying to get closer Robin tries to pull Regina over into the passenger seat with him only to knock her elbow into the steering wheel sounding the horn, loudly.

Regina falls back into her seat, embarrassed "A noise like that will have the Merry Men here in minutes." Robin knows this too "I should go." Regina just nods.

Robin gets out of the car and walks towards camp while Regina drives away. Robin loves her. He said it, not her. She is ecstatic. Now she just needs to figure out what that kiss meant.

**So this chapter was meant to be nothing but humor, Robin failing drastically at driving a car and of course running from Emma. The ending still was a kiss. I don't know how it all was worded before but a lot changed from my original plan. I guess losing it happened for a reason though. My updates wont be as frequent starting now, probably once a week (unless I have a day off work before Saturday).**

**Also I am tired so did not proofread this, there is most likely more mistakes in this chapter than in the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**


	7. Lips Of An Angel

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**I feel like a liar, but I couldn't help myself, this just spilled out of my head as soon as I posted the last chapter. **

**Italics are the text messages. I hope it isn't confusing as to who is saying what.**

**Its short but hopefully not bad. I am so new to trying to write smut and would love some advice.**

Robin rolled over facing opposite of Marian. They didn't speak much this evening, Robin didn't mind. Things weren't awkward, they are just distant. Robins thoughts now consumed with the kiss he shared with Regina that afternoon. Even now, middle of the night he needs her. He wants to sleep, she is always waiting for him in his dreams. Robin grabs the cell phone and slips out of the tent. Its late, almost 2am but he has to know if she is awake. If she is thinking of him too. He decides to text her, something simple.

_Hope your having sweet dreams _

_You're awake? _

She's awake, _yes, I can't sleep, you ruined me._ He jokes.

_You should be here then _

_Regina.. _

_Just admit it Robin, you sleep better when you are in my bed. _

_I'm getting to old to sleep on the ground.._

_Or maybe you just need some mind blowing wild sex to exhaust you into a slumber. _

Robin can feel himself growing hard, Regina is obviously feeling brave tonight. Robin has never done anything like this before..

_Regina you have no idea what you are doing to me right now. _

_I think I have a l pretty good idea. _

_So what would you do to take care of my problem if you were here right now? _

_Well I would push those sweats and boxers down your hips. kiss my way from your neck down to your shaft then take you in my mouth and suck you off._

Robin lets out a groan, this woman is too much. Before he can reply he gets another message _Robin I am so wet right now, I need you to touch yourself, think of me and touch yourself._ Robin slips his hand into his pants taking his throbbing self into his hand and jerking himself off. Imagining Regina is the one there. Not his hand doing the work, but her mouth. Imagining his hands in her hair, her lips on his neck, her perfect breasts and the way she tasted. Robin groans as he comes in his hand. This was one of the most exhilarating sexual experiences of his life and he was technically alone. Robin then remembers the phone, he was talking to Regina.

_Are you touching yourself? _

_You there? _

_Robin I am so wet, are you going to help me now? _

Robin feels slightly ashamed _Sorry love, I uh finished first. But yes, now lets focus on you now._

_What would you do to me if you were here right now?_

_ I would start by ravishing those breast of yours, sucking and rubbing your nipples stimulating you until you are screaming for more. _

_Robin I need MORE _

_I am kissing my way down your body, your ribs, your belly, your hips now I'm between your legs, you really are so wet. You smell incredible. Do you taste as delicious as you smell?_

_ Do I? _

_patience Love, do you feel it? My tongue swirling and licking you. Sucking and flicking at your clit? _

_Robin this is incredible, I really can feel it._

_Regina I need to be inside of you? Thrusting into you, kiss your lips till they are swollen, sucking your neck leaving love bites that will last for days, I need you on top me, I want to see you in all your glory as you come. Regina I need you to come for me now. _

_A few minutes later Regina replies Robin that was amazing. But this is ridiculous, I need to be with you again. Stay with me tomorrow night.. Please? _

_I will be there, Regina I really do love you. _

_I love you too_

Robin lays down outside not wanting to taint what just happened by crawling into the tent and laying next to his wife. The wife he no longer loved. Robin fell asleep with a smile on his face unable to contain his excitement for tomorrow night.

**Thoughts? **

**I know obviously Robin wouldn't use a lot of dirty words and enchanted forest terminology is unfortunately not in my spectrum. I tried to stay slightly true to the characters personality but that just isn't 100% possible with fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

****Editing in a new note since I feel bad about not updating in almost 24hours. I was doing so good. I am writing and when I am not writing I am brainstorming. I was told about some mistakes and inconsistencies in the story and I plan on fixing those right before I mark it over to completed. **


	8. After The Storm

**After The Storm - Mumford & Sons**

**So this has taken awhile to write, ALL DAY! I hurt my hand last night and.. Well you don't care. Plus it's embarrassing, and I don't feel like sharing.**

**This chapter was going to be different but it got deleted off my stupid Writer app. That's the second time, so I am going to search the Google play store and find a different Word app so I can write on my phone.**

**I realized that by that chapter getting deleted, I should probably not have Robin go to Regina's while is still "with" Marian. **

**So Enjoy..**

**WARNING: abuse/mention of abuse**

Robin wakes up early, he is still outside. He is wishing desperately for a hot shower. He is sticky and cold, and honestly quite sore from sleeping on the ground. He wont complain though, not today, He was going to go to Regina's later that night. But now in the light of day he was feeling guilty. He needed to tell Marian that his heart belonged to another. He doesn't want to hurt Marian, but for the past several weeks he has hurt Regina tremendously by leaving her all alone, time and time again. Marian will be hurt but she get over it.

Robin looks at his phone and see's a text message "Good morning, Can't wait to see you tonight."

Robin is glad she hasn't changed her mind. Asked him not to come, not that it would have stopped her. Robin decides to go wake Marian, now dreading telling her but also dreading the wait to tell her later. But then Jon came up and asked him if he wants to go for a hunt. Robin gladly accepts losing his nerve quickly and disappearing for several hours with Jon.

Jon knows something is up. Robin and him have been best friends practically their entire lives. Robin has never acted this way before, withdrawn and too quiet. Even when Marian died he didn't seem this.. depressed. "You want to tell me what's been bothering you?" Jon asks. He does. Robin really does, But Jon won't understand. "Not yet, I still have some thinking to do." They walk in silence, commenting on strange plants and small animals. Roland is a safe topic as well, always bringing a smile to Robin's face. The hunt was successful not that many people enjoy the work that comes with working up a deer. Not when there is the convenience of Granny's Diner. Once I leave, Jon will be in charge. They will stay tonight, for Marian, but tomorrow they will all move to town.

"I hope you know you are making the right choice." Jon says as they enter camp. Having figured it out not long before when he noticed Robin kept looking at that Lion tattoo. Jon doesn't exactly approve, but he trusts Robins choices. Robin gives him a nod at him and walks further into camp.

"Marian I need to speak with you about something." This wont be easy. She is unsuspecting, smiling and oblivious. "Sure let me just finish this square, I am making Roland a quilt. The nights are starting to get colder and I never did get to finish his baby blanket. " Robin realizes he wasted enough time this morning, If he wants to leave tonight and go to Regina's with a clear conscience he needs to allow enough time for Marian to voice her opinion, to cry, to get angry, to just handle this her own way. "Marian, lets talk now, It's important." She puts down her crochet work and looks at him almost, knowingly. Maybe he had underestimated her obliviousness. "I'm listening" She says.

"I was hoping we could go for a walk in the forest.. Talk along the way." Marian stands and follows him out, This forest was nowhere near as beautiful as Sherwood, she does miss her land and everything they stood for there. Here everyone seems to have forgotten their morals. Robin walks ahead of her, not taking her hand and not making small talk. Emma had told Marian it wouldn't be long. Robin would approach her and say something along the lines of 'we need to talk' and he wouldn't meet her eyes when he spoke or be in bed next to her when she would wake up. Emma called these signs. So Marian ties to prepare herself, Actually she was prepared yesterday. Why he didn't do it then after he had spent the whole morning with HER, she'll never know. Marian blames herself for going out with Emma that night, She wouldn't have drunk so much if Emma hadn't felt like it was her responsibility as a friend to tell her that her marriage was ending. Marian awoke and Robin had already left to take Roland to school. She waited and waited and then she knew, he had gone to be with her. Yesterday was the day to do this, not today. Today Marian is unprepared. She didn't spend her whole morning angry and preparing herself for a fight like she had yesterday. She was making Roland a blanket and thinking about what it would be like to have another baby.

"Robin stop." Marian realizes they have been walking in silence for a little while now and she doesn't know these woods. If she storms off mad she doesn't wants to search around lost looking for the camp for hours. She turns around and starts to walk slowly back in the direction they came "Can you just say it already, I already know so just say it." She feels like she may cry. She is trying to find that anger from yesterday but it left her this morning when the thoughts of a baby crept into her mind instead. Robin decides to just say it quickly "I'm in love with Regina."

"I am your wife Robin" is all she could say before the tears did start to fall. "Marian how did you know?"

"Emma told me, I didn't want to believe her at first but then I did. You cant do this, not when you have barely given us a chance."

"What do you mean? I did try. It hasn't been easy on me, but I tried. It's not fair to any of us if we aren't all happy"

"So you are going to sacrifice my happiness for Regina's, the woman who killed me, the woman who left Roland without a mother. She is worth more than me?"

"You deserve better than me. I have made my decision. love is not supposed to hurt. it shouldn't break your heart, you will find love again and I wish you all the best, I will always be around to help you, I do not for one second regret your second chance at life."

"Robin I don't believe you, if you are really leaving and abandoning me in this world you will regret it. I know things you don't. Emma has assured me I can keep Roland from you. IS that bitch really more important than your son."

Robin is in shock, Marian had lost it. He was not going to argue with her though, not when she was being this unreasonable. Her bluff didn't scare him, it did however piss him off. Robin walks quickly towards camp, he had succeeded in ending things with Marian, although it didn't go as well as he had hoped. He had hoped Marian would come around and not want to fight, he knew she would be angry, obviously hurt, but to be so vicious that she would threaten to keep him from his son, the only parent Roland has ever known. Well now Robin is just angry. He makes it back to camp not bothering to walk slowly to allow Marian the chance to keep up. Not holding back branches or limbs for her, he just wants to get his stuff and go. He is grabbing a few things, he knows Marian wouldn't hesitate to burn Roland's stuffed monkey, the green scarf Regina bought him, and the dog. SpongeBob and Marian haven't exactly bonded and he knows Marian would take pleasure in being mean to the dog.

Robin comes out of the tent as Marian enters camp. She walks up in and in front of several of the men she slaps Robin across the face. It stings but by no means did it hurt. She was a tiny woman with no real physical strength. Robin didn't even wince he says as collectively as he can "I am going to see Regina, would you like me to pick up Roland from school?" Robin is calm, trying to not to raise his voice and draw the attention of more people.

"I wanna go! I miss Gina!" Roland yells excitedly "Jon what is he doing here?" Robin asks. "Mary Margaret dropped him off, today was a half day at school.. Com'on boy, your mama and papa are talking."  
>"No, I wanna go! Tomorrow is muffins with mom and I want Gina to take me. and I need to tell her.." Marian walks over and slaps Roland across the face grabbing his arm and yells "SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER" Robin shoves her aside, knocking her to the ground. She had just struck their son. Him shoving her was the least physical thing he felt like doing. Roland is crying and the dog is growling and barking at Marian making her scoot back quickly and stay down on the ground.<p>

Robin picks up Roland and carries him out of camp quickly. He is done trying to leave things amicable. Marian will never see Roland again!

Roland cries in his arms as Robin tries his best to comfort him realizing now on the long walk to Regina's that she was right he really does need to learn how to drive. He could have been there in a quarter of the time and Regina would know what to do. Instead Roland cries himself to sleep in Robins arms, clutching his monkey and shaking with fear. None of Robin's words soothing enough to comfort his own son. Robin is livid, but part of his code prevents him from retaliation against Marian. He can't hurt her, He can however make sure she doesn't get away with this.

**I haven't started the next chapter, but chapter 10 is done. **

**PS chapter 10 is the last chapter and it is my favorite. **

**I can't stand Marian so I do have to write her as a bitch. I also don't like Emma. Can you tell? **

**They make a fun friendship to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not o****wn Once Upon A Time**


	9. Head Over Feet

**Head Over Feet - Alanis Morisette**

**I am so glad I am almost finished. This was a lot a fun but I don't think I will start another story for a while. **

**Warning: Mentioning of Abuse**

Regina is excited when she hears the doorbell, Robin had said that he loved her and that was all she needed to know. He didn't say he had fallen out of love with Marian but she was certain he had. She hurried downstairs and is surprised to open the door and see Robin holding a sleeping Roland and a leashed dog. Did he not understand this was technically a booty call? He looked angry, his face and neck bright red, his eyes normally a warm blue were gloomy and almost black, his teeth are clenched together and his hand balled in tight fists. He didn't look at all happy to see her. "Robin are you okay?"

"I left Marian" Robin says. Is he not happy with his decision now? "You did?" Roland stirs in his arms at the sound of her voice. "Oh my goodness, what happened to his face Robin?" Regina asks taking him out his fathers arms and examining the bruise and cut lip.

"Marian hit him."

Regina wasn't sure she heard him correctly, if she had she is certain she wouldn't be here right now, Holding the hurt toddler instead of off confronting his mother. "Did you just say Marian did this?" she just needed confirmation. Robin nods.

"Robin I can't let her get away with this." She says trying to give Roland back to Robin but he wraps his little arms tighter around her neck.

"Regina I don't plan on letting her get away with it either.. I just need a plan."

"Robin we don't need a plan, I will call Emma right now, we'll have her arrested."

"Regina you can't do that. Emma and Marian are too good of friends. I remember you telling me about when you had Mary Margaret arrested. She was in jail and it was just a game to Emma. It would be the same way with Marian. Emma told Marian I would leave her, she told Marian all the signs to look for and was spying on us. Emma is one of the reasons Marian reacted this way. I don't trust Emma to bring justice. There were plenty of witnesses, I am hoping that come morning the merry men have done what I know needs to be done."

Regina wants to offer to go herself, tonight. "Robin, Do you want me to go? before it was me who took her life, maybe that is what's meant to happen again."

"Regina no, I am not going to allow you to blacken your heart and jeopardize your light magic."

They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening relaxing, watching cartoons and playing games in the backyard with the dog. Anything Roland wants to do. As far as Regina is concerned he can have whatever he wants for the rest of his childhood. She fully intends to see to that personally. Roland falls asleep on a patio chair after eating three large slices of pieces. Regina just sits there silently, staring at him. Robin staring at her. Neither wanting to discuss what needs to be done about Marian. Not yet. Their evening did not go at all as planned and there was no real way to go back to the earlier expectations. not when Roland's face looked like that, not when Robin has a splitting headache, and not when Regina was teetering on the line of good vs. evil.

"Why did she do it?" Regina finally says still having not moved from her seat. "Honestly Roland referred to you as his other mama and that is what made her snap." Robin says, getting up and walking over to sit next to her. "I knew This was my fault" Regina says "If I would have stayed away from you then Roland wouldn't have gotten hurt. I can come to terms with.." Robin interrupts her "Stop Regina! This is not your fault. Marian is a monster. no person especially a parent no matter how angry should take that anger out on a child. She is the only one who gets blamed no one else. Especially not you." Robin hopes he is helping soothe her, he thought she had been so quiet all evening because she was angry at Marian not because she was blaming herself. "Listen Regina, Roland heard me tell Marian I was coming to see you. He said he wanted to come along and she got mad. Do not blame yourself for this." Robin says reaching up and taking her face in his hands kissing her forehead "This." kissing her left cheek " Is." kissing her right cheek " Not." kissing her nose " Your." then kissing her lips " Fault."

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him feeling less responsible for Roland's injuries.

Robin carries Roland upstairs and lays him in Henry's bed for the night. Robin is tired, he can't quite wrap his head around everything that has happened this day. He is just glad to be back with Regina again and thankful she is so understanding. Regretting now more than ever having left her in the first place. Robin has no expectations tonight, not anymore, and he assumes Regina doesn't either. He collapses onto the bed and looks over at her in the doorway.

Regina watches as Robin is already beginning to nod off, head bobbing and eyes heavy. He really has had a long day. Regina thinks about leaving him be and letting him fall asleep, but she still wants him. "Robin, Have you ever had sex in the shower?" She asks, she can see his eyes shoot open and she is takes his hand and pulls him up off the bed.

Robins shaking his head no and grinning, Regina begins to undress right in front of him "Well if you want to join me I will show you How good it can be, unless of course you are too tired" she winks at him saying that last bit a little mockingly and turns walking into the bathroom. Robin begins stripping off his clothes quickly scattering them across the bedroom floor as he watches Regina through the open bathroom door get in the shower. Robin hurries over and gets in with her. The water is hot, stinging the skin on his back but it feels good. Robin has her pressed against the back wall of the shower. One leg raised hooked behind his thigh as he devours her mouth with hot wet kisses. Exploring her body, finding every curve, every dip. Trying to take her all in at Once. "Stop" she says breaking the kiss and looking away taking several deep breaths "Did you forget to breathe?" Robin jokes to her, "Shut up" she says smiling and pulling him in again for a hot passionate kiss, running her hands through his wet hair. Robin grabs her hips and pulls her flush against him earning him a small moan of approval. His hands on her lower back, her back arched into him

He pushed her back against the tiles and she could feel the familiar rush of warmth spreading between her legs. This happens all to often even when he just looks at her. He is finally hers, her strong, sexy, smart, kind, and at the moment soaking wet destiny. Hers. She wanted him badly, wants to feel every inch of him inside of her, she lets out a deep throaty moan tangling her fingers into his hair and can feel his erection hard and twitching pressed against her belly. He moans as she takes his length into her small hand and begins rubbing him slowly. She can feel it pulsating the thick vein throbbing in her palm and she strokes him harder. "Robin I want you." and with that Robin lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist his length now rubbing against her where she aches for him. He doesn't keep her waiting, He pushes inside of her eliciting a loud gasp. He loves this sound, it is without a doubt his favorite sound in the whole world. She hold onto him tighter her nails digging into his shoulders.

Panting hard, he slowly pulls back before thrusting into her again hard and fast. The hot water from the shower only intensifying the heat between them. There was nothing she could feel but him, hard and large inside of her. stretching her to the limits and water splashing between them. "Oh god.. yes..harder.. faster" she is bucking against him panting and her stomach muscles are tightening and convulsing as he frantically thrust into her harder and harder. Her fingers leave his shoulders and tangle into his hair and she kisses him again, moaning into his mouth with every deep thrust. Heat is radiating through her as steam clouds up around them, and she can tell she is close already. "R-obin" She whimpers

he doesn't let up, he keeps going, filling her over and over, faster, harder, quicker like she asked.

"Oh Robin.."

Her pleasure beings to uncoil, sending waves of satisfaction through her body so hard she thinks she might pass out. Throwing her head back and trembling. Robin moans loudly, his own orgasm hitting him just seconds after hers. He holds her there tightly pressed against the tile as his come fills her.

Standing under the water, Regina looks up at him smiles, and says "I love you"

"I love you too"

**This was not a fun chapter to write. **

**I am happy with the way it turned out though, the next chapter will be uploaded in a few hours. It's finished I just want to add an A/N and make sure that it total word count is over 20K because that was my goal and I am so close. **

**The next chapter is the last chapter and it is also my favorite. **

**Thank you DeshayForever for your help with the ending. (Love You)**


	10. Misery Business

**Misery Business - Paramore**

**Last chapter, I hope you don't feel like it is a cop out. I will explain more in the A/N at the end.**

**WARNING: Character Death**

**Enjoy..**

Robin wakes up in Regina's bed to the smell of smoke. Having lived in the forest for a very long time smoke was a very distinct scent and he was always on high alert for intruders. Robin rolls over and gets up. He looks out the window and sees nothing unusual. He decides to go check on Roland, upon opening the bedroom door he realizes the entire house is full of smoke. He can feel the heat from the fire that obviously originated from downstairs. He yells for Regina to wake up as he runs to Henry's room to retrieve Roland. Regina appears magically in front of him however picking him up and sweeping them all three off to her vault.

"It was Marian." Regina hisses, Roland still surprisingly asleep in her arms.

"Regina you don't know that for sure.."

"You aren't seriously going to stick up for her? After everything she did. I KNOW she is responsible for this!"

Robin knows it was her too, he doesn't want to believe it, but he knows it's true. Marian was a jealous woman. She had every right to be, he did hurt her, but she took things too far yet again. Roland could have been hurt worse this time. More hurt. Does she not care about her son at all?  
>Roland stirs in Regina's arms "Gina where's bobbob?" Robin and Regina look at each other, they were so worried about Roland they had forgotten about his dog.<br>Regina hands Roland to Robin "I will go get him. "  
>"Regina no, it's too dangerous."<br>It won't take me long, I will be fine. It would be horrible for him to lose his pet. I won't get hurt, I will be right back."  
>Regina kisses Robin quickly on the cheek and he watches her leave knowing she really would be okay. but still worried all the same.<p>

Regina appears in the house manipulating the fire to her will as it clears a path to let her walk through easily. The flames and smoke clear rather quickly and that is when Regina sees the dog, it has Emma and Marian cornered in the living room. Regina is shocked, never in a million years did she expect Emma Swan, the "Savior", the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Henry's other mother, to try and murder her. Especially in such a horrible way. "You,.. You did this?"

"Yes Regina, now if you will call off your gaurd dog I can explain everything." Emma says frightened.

"You don't need to explain, you did this for your own selfish reasons! You befriended the one woman in town who who hates me as much as you do and bonded over the fact that I mother both of your children." Regina is pissed her nostrils flared and the vein in her forehead protruding out "you two really think you would have been able to live with yourself if Roland and Robin had died tonight?" Regina yells as the house begins to shake.

"Marian you didn't tell me they were here." Emma says, "Regina I'm sorry.. I.." Emma is cut off by Marian "Don't lie Emma, I told you what happened."

Regina knows Emma won't stop now. She can never trust her not to try to kill her again. Especially now that she is happy, and Marian would never accept that Robin and Roland chose her. Regina looks at Emma "apology not accepted." She calls Spongebob over to her and the two of them disappear as Regina lets the flames consume her home and the intruders who are trapped inside.

"Regina what took you so long?" Robin asks as he hugs Regina. The dog scurries over to Rolands side and lays down. Regina doesn't want to tell him But he needs to know the truth. He needs to hear it from her. "Robin she was still in the house." He looks at her shocked. "You are sure it was her?"  
>"Yes Robin I talked to her. I.. I.. I left her there, she tried to kill you and Roland. Who's to say she wouldn't try again?" Regina is relieved when Robin hugs her and instead of yelling at her he says "It's okay."<p>

"Is it okay that Emma was inside also, acting as an accomplice."

"Regina they set the fire trying to kill us. We escaped, they didn't. You are not responsible for this, you did not kill them. They would both be alive right now if they had made other choices. Better choices. More mature choices." Regina believes him, knowing he isn't the type to lie to her, not over something this serious, and especially not after everything they have been through.

Now Marian is gone. Dead again, and unfortunately not as mourned as she was the first time. Emma was dead too and it breaks Reginas heart that Henry lost his other mom. But he has lots of good memories of her and unfortunately he also has to live with the tainted memory of her death. She died trying to kill his Mom, The mother who raised him for ten years. Regina vows to herself to remain as close as to the Charming family as possible. She will do anything for Henry. So she will always be nonconfrontational towards Snow and David, She will even let the little prince call her grandma if it makes Henry happy. Regina however doesn't regret her decision, she doesn't lose sleep, and she doesn't feel like she is the Evil Queen again. Her life with Robin and Roland and Henry is perfect. They have an even nicer home than before and Spongebob now has a brother named Patrick. Life is perfect for the Mills-Hood family and even though they went through a rough patch they will always be more than just friends. They are each other best friend, Well friends with lots and lots of benefits that is. ;)

**So I always knew I wanted Marian to die, Emma was just a bonus. Was it a cop out? Should there have been a confrontation? I was worried after some reviews said they wanted Robin to confront Emma. That just wasn't in my original plan. **

**I discussed this ending with some friends and really tried to decide whether or not to write Robin in for the scene so he could confront Marian. Do you still want me to? I can write either an alternate ending where he does and post it as chapter 11 or write an extra chapter and just him confronting her grave. Or leave this as the ending I had planned from the beginning.. Please Review or PM and tell me your thoughts.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Also I didn't make my goal of a 20K story but I got damn close. :)**

**Bye for now.**

**Cuts to Music - "That Girl is on Fireeeeee" **


End file.
